


Washed Away

by EmoPenguin4



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: Rook finds himself in a strange situation after having encountered Jacob in the woods.





	Washed Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlebiscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebiscuits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Short Works Collection II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250680) by [Littlebiscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebiscuits/pseuds/Littlebiscuits). 



> This is a continuation of Littlebiscuits' short work which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250680/chapters/35583222

Rook instinctively freezes for a moment. He can feel the pull behind Jacob's words and Rook really wishing that voice and his words didn't hold so much weight. Rook feels Jacob's cock in his palm, hardening and pulsing.

"Get to it."

Rook feels the pull again, but the order feels vague enough for him to resist momentarily. 

Jacob tugs at the back of Rook's hair and pulls. Both men are facing each other, stares full of intention. "It's not gonna suck itself."

Rook's pride and self-control sink along with his head. His lips approach Jacob's dick without much of a second thought, tongue flickering out to give a hesitant lick. Jacob's hand holds Rook steady, not pushing or pulling. Just a reminder of what Rook should be doing.

Following orders.

Rook holds Jacob's erection firm in his hand and parts his lips. Rook carefully slides down the length, placing his lips just past the head. His tongue swishes around, trying to incite stimulation with movement and saliva.

But Jacob doesn't have patience for that. He clutches Rook by his hair and pushes his head down.

Rook tries to relax his mouth, focus on breathing. Jacob's thick member is a struggle to hold in. Rook might choke on it, and he would rather die by stabbing than by choking on Jacob's fat cock. That's the conditioning talking, he is absolutely not complimenting Jacob's size.

"I'm gonna push it all the way down. Open up wide." Jacob pushes without more warning than that.

Rook momentarily chokes, feeling something attempting to lodge itself in his throat. Rook's nose presses against Jacob's pubes, all tangled and wild. Rook can swear he smells something deep and arousing. 

"Yeah, make some noise for your master." Jacob's tone is filled with a twisted sort of amusement. A sense of dominance that enjoys taking control.

For a moment, Rook stays there. Both of his hands had rested on Jacob's abdomen at some point. Rook's fingers curl and look for something to maintain a grip on, something to ease his mind off the pain in his throat. A whine bubbing in his throat draws out groans of pleasure from the redhead. Jacob finally pulls Rook up, only to push him back down.

Face fucking it is.

Rook rushes to adjust, tears stinging his eyes and gag reflex about ready to let it rip. He finds it easier to relax every time Jacob's cock hits the back of his throat. Every time he chokes less and less, and he focuses on humming to pull excited reactions from Jacob. 

In only a few minutes, Jacob has Rook completely under his grasp, if only for this moment. Jacob feels his orgasm crawling closer, settling and warming his insides. It takes a few seconds to pull Rook off Jacob's dick, his lips bruised and his hair tousled by constant pulling and pushing. Rook looks like an innocent mess, heavily panting and eyes that want to serve to the tallest order. 

Rook almost groans at the loss of Jacob's cock in his mouth. He takes hold of it in one hand and presses it against his face, rubbing it with his cheek. He stares at Jacob's face, not missing the way Jacob reacts to Rook's affectionate rubbing. "Sir..."

"I'm close," Jacob replies, soft grunting apparent in his breath. 

The rain has never sounded louder than this. Rook keeps forgetting they're out in the open. He feels like he's been with Jacob in a shower or some other ridiculous luxury.

"Make me cum," the command comes out controlled, even. Rook goes to suck on Jacob again, but he's held back. Jacob caresses Rook's face with an amused smile. "I wanna cum on your face."

Rook spurs himself into action and strokes quickly, tongue running on the underside of Jacob's thick meat. He doesn't waste any time, and is rewarded with loud grunting from Jacob and seed spilling all over his face. 

Jacob keeps Rook's face pressed to his cock, enjoying the way his essence dribbles down Rook's cheeks and lips. Wordlessly, Jacob pulls Rook in for a kiss. "The rain's gonna wash that off soon, but just gimme a good chance to remember this."

Rook seriously considers answering with the first thing that pops into his head. "This doesn't have to be the last time."

Jacob responds by reaching down and cupping Rook's ass with his hands. "Turns out all I needed to do was fuck your face to make you submit."

Rook simply burrows himself in Jacob's shoulder, the rain falling against his back and the dirt.

Even after they separate and return to their respective safe zones, the rain continues to fall.

The rain falls with the memory. A memory that can't be washed away by the drops.

Deputy Hudson catches Rook on his way back to Fall's End. She pats him on the shoulder, asking, "Hey, you alright? You look like you've been wrestling in the mud."

Rook faces Hudson with a tired expression, simply nodding.

Hudson notices Rook's exhaustion and takes him to his bed. She looks for dry clothes Rook can change into and throws them on the bed. "I'll wait outside the door until I know you've fallen asleep. Call me if you need anything." She steps outside and leaves Rook to his devices.

The raindrops clanging against the roof fill his mind as he removes all his dirty, sopping clothing. After wiping himself down with a towel and putting on the dry clothes, he throws his dirty clothes into the bathroom and trudges to the bed. He feels his body sink in and intends to get as much rest as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> *salutes* Hope I did you justice, snapdragon!


End file.
